Barney's Christmas Star
Barney's Christmas Star '''is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on October 22, 2002. This special was re-released on October 13, 2009. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the kids are quite excited. They help decorate the Caboose for the holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the kids there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the kids arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! '''Educational Theme: Christmas Holidays Stories: Twas the Night Before Christmas Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * B.J. * Beth * Kami * Darnell (only appearance) * Kevin (only appearance) * Granny Phillips (only appearance) * Grandpa Phillips (only appearance) * Gianna (cameo and uncredited) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Holidays Medley (I Love the Holidays, O Little Town of Bethlehem, My Dreidel, Habari Gani, & I Love the Holidays (Reprise)) #It's Snowing! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You #I Love the Holidays (Instrumental) Trivia * This video marks: ** The final time Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. ** The only appearances of Darnell and Kevin. *Wardobe: **Barney: same blue winter hat from **Barney: same colorful winter scarf from **Barney: same marching band vest from **Baby Bop: same pink winter scarf from **BJ: same red winter scarf from **Baby Bop: same pink winter mittens from **BJ: same red winter mittens from * Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this special, Dean Wendt did his voice in the promotional preview. * The 10 seconds of the camera moving before BJ finds a basketball in the attic was cut for unknown reasons. * One of the boxes in the attic is a QVC box. * Mickey Mantle is mentioned in this special as a baseball card. * Gianna is seen making a cameo appearance. She was seen singing "Oh Christmas Tree" with BJ and Kami. * During The Night Before Christmas, all four kids are seen sleeping in the bed at first, but when Darnell wakes up, he and Kami are the only ones there. * When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the tree, the ladder next to the tree disappears. * The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" originally heard in a Barney Holiday video preview is played during the end credits. * This could've been the first Season 7 video because Tim Dever voices Barney (Dean Wendt voices him in the preview for this home video) which means that Dean Wendt probably wasn't hired yet while shooting this video. And BJ has his costume from Barney's Musical Castle and Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and BJ and Baby Bop don't have their new mouth mechanisms (they still have their ones from the previous seasons). They would get mouth mechanisms similar to Barney's in this season. *The arrangement for I Love You mixes the rendition from Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Waiting for Santa and All Aboard! to make the song a holiday theme. * At the end of the Theme Song, the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card isn't shown. *This special aired on PBS. *This special also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. Gallery barneys-christmas-star-barney-vhs-cover-art.jpg|Original Release (2002) HIT D180823D.jpg|Final Rerelease (2009) barney-5.jpg|Australian Release (2006) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 7 Videos Category:Third Generation Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 7 Category:Christmas Specials